Invitation To Sweet Dream Chap 1
by Missonewow
Summary: Lucy and Levy, two psychology students, are suddenly finding themselfes in a dream. A dream, with dangerously good looking men. Not aware of the fact that this dream will change their lives, they are forced to leave everything behind to fight, not only for themselves but for their loved ones. Mainly Nalu & Gajevy.


**Hey there. I just got a new idea and couldnt stop myself from writing it. And here it is! Hope you'll enjoy it. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you liked and, well what not :D**

Invitation To Sweet Dream

"There is a story." She heard him talk. He took a deep breath as he decided to continue his narration. His voice was strong but croaky. She wasn't really interested in the story that the old man was about to tell since she figured that he would tell her the exact same story he would always do. Nevertheless, she would return his pleased glance and smile widely when he began to explain.

"When we die, we leave our bodies!" he fling his hands into the air as he clapped loudly. She laughed, not commenting but listening to the following. "Well, actually our souls leave our body- our spirit." He corrected himself strictly and when he saw her surprised look in her face he began to giggle.

"And after that, our souls-spirits search for another body they can fill." He proudly gestured the way a soul would leave the body of a person. He acted like he was dead as he fell back to his chair, closing his eyes and dangling his arms over the chair. He made a funny noise through his mouth, gesturing that his spirit would leave his body through his mouth. He snapped out of his play and slipped deeper into his seat cushion, trying to find a comfortable position. She only watched him silently not interrupting his story, just silently listening. Over the years she got used to his story and also to his behavior. He was diagnosed with Alzheimer and therefore forgot everyone around him, yes even her sometimes. People he used to love. His wife, kids and friends. But one thing seemed to be carved into his mind. This single story that he would tell her almost every day. And she didn't want to break his magical moment. She didn't want him to forget the only thing that gave him joy and bliss.

She smiled towards him when he opened his mouth to continue. "When the soul travels through bodies it will always chose someone who can help them to get over their sorrows. They want the other body to learn out of their mistakes. The soul wants another chance in life. It will eventually travel until it will find its peace." His voice began to tremble and she could tell where this was going.

Apart from being diagnosed with Alzheimer, the old man was suffering from other psychological disorders. Extreme panic attacks. And she remembered how he tried to commit suicide more than once. Even though she was already used to him, her heart skipped a beat when he suddenly reached out for her hand to hold onto it. Sweat pearls were covering his face and running down his neck as his breath became irregular. He began to shake, which caused her to stand up immediately as she tried to calm him down.

"It will be over." She said with a gentle voice. "It will be all over."

The old man held her even tighter, as if he was thrown into the ocean and she was the only thing he could hold. "It is chocking me." He said helplessly and a flush of panic and disorientation rushed through his eyes. She registered his comment and tenderly allowed him to hug her as he began to whimper into her shoulder.

"It will kill me." He whispered under his uncontrollable sob. She patted his back and felt how his muscles tensed up under her hands.

"No one will kill you. There is no one else in the room." She said and wasn't sure if that was comforting enough. "Only you and me." She added to give more meaning to her words she friendly touched his cheek and smiled warmly.

"You didn't took your medicine, am I right?" now a little nagging she tapped his nose with her finger and reached him a tissue. "You can't just not take your medicine." She continued and the old man was about to fight back. "No." she simply said and concluded the never beginning debate.

"I am not finished with my story." He said grumpy and used the tissue. "Can I finish?" he asked, just the way a child would do. To put him in ease she nodded and sat down next to him as she reached to the drawer, digging into it until her hands would find the medicine. She reached to the cup and pressed it against his one hand, and the pill to his other.

"Drink it first and then I'll listen." She ordered still with a friendly tone. He did as she told and put the cup away.

"The love of your life." He said and caught her off guard. He had never mentioned something like this in his previous versions of the story. 'An improvement.' She noted mentally and would make sure to write it down, just in case something useful would come across.

"The soul is searching for the other soul it was bond with. Only then it will stay at ease." His eyes were looking directly into hers and she couldn't tell what exactly made her feel uncomfortable. His voice became serious all of a sudden and she saw how his hands were formed into fists. She returned his look and what she saw in his eyes made her move uncomfortably in her little chair.

"There is no way the soul can't find its mate. It will always find it." She heard him explain and for the first time in these years she would interrupt him with a question.

"How…" he hesitated but her heart was beating faster than it actually should and something inside her was burning to get an answer.

"How can the soul recognize its soul mate?" it was stupid that she was talking to an old man who was probably just making things up, but she still was curious about his theory. Also, she believed that it would help her to understand him better, maybe even help her in her current studies. Understanding a patient was something that a psychology student couldn't always do.

She heard him laugh and the serious appearance vanished from his eyes. "You will find him. It doesn't matter where he is at. There is this soul, only waiting for you to find him. And just like that your soul is waiting for the other. It is a way of silent communication. A promise that you can't break because it was already made before you could decide it. It is already a part of you."

He took a deep breath and stood up, eyeing her shortly and then moving to his bed. "I am tired." He whined and fell on his bed. He put the sheets over his head and murmured a goodnight. After a few minutes she heard him snore.

* * *

Maybe she had just imagined it. The way his eyes looked into hers. The way it opened another door into a world she had never imagined to exist. She held her coffee in her hands while her eyes followed the hot steam as it artistically fling into the air. She was sitting outside in December. It was snowing gently and the darkness made her aware of the daytime. She had a night shift and this time around the psychiatric ward was unusually silent. Actually, she remembered, that at night most of the patients were active. Screaming, breaking things and most of the times they were trying to hurt themselves. But this night, she noted, it seemed that everyone found peace.

She tried to enjoy her coffee even though she wasn't much of a fan of it, she believed that it would help her to stay awake. She looked up into the night sky and discovered the full moon that was shining down to the building. The stars were shining and surprisingly calming her mind when she heard someone calling her name.

"Lucy." The voice was from her colleague, who had taken the night shift as well. Levy dropped next to her on another chair.

"I just got Greg into bed." She began. "It was surprisingly easy tonight, even though he tried to escape two times." She grinned this time looking at her coffee. "Mind if I get a little of that wonder drink?"

"You can have it all." Lucy smiled and handed her the cup. "So how was your day?" Levy took a sip and looked over to Lucy, expecting an answer.

"Oh, you know just as always. Nothing interesting happened, actually." She lied but she knew that Levy wouldn't be much interested about Mr. Stone. The old man had triggered something inside her and she knew that it was stupid to think about his words but she couldn't help herself. She knew that if Levy would have been the person who was there she had already forgotten about that.

"I know that you are lying. Spit it out." She ordered taking another sip and feeling the hot mixture warming her up.

"Nah." She objected but Levy's eyes were glaring deathly towards her. "Okay, chill." She said and sighed while the cold wind breezed through her hair, playfully brushing them to her face. She grabbed her jacket and pulled it closer to her body to contain the warmth.

"It was Mr. Stone." She confessed.

"Alzheimer. Panic attacks. Oh, and I think he attempted suicide, if I remember correctly." She summed up and waited for her story.

"Well, there was nothing abnormal." She began and their eyes met. "Until he began to say thing he wouldn't usually say." Lucy tried to clarify.

"Such as?" Levy insisted.

"Well, he kind of gave me a lecture on how to find true love? Or my soul mate? I don't even know, honestly. It just made me think. His words made me think." She repeated as she allowed her eyes to wander to the distance.

"I see." Levy commented and drunk the last gulp of the coffee. "But we hear stuff like that almost every day. It must have been something more… deeper that had affected you." Levy concluded and Lucy nodded.

"His eyes." She simply said and felt how she wanted to stop thinking about the old man who was probably mentally weak. Levy noted her avoidance and called it a day when she stood up and reached out for her arm to pull her back into the warm surrounding. Her friend followed her wordless as they dropped on the couch that was inside their personal bedroom, that would allow the security and everyone working a comfortable place to rest.

There was always this scent, Lucy noticed. The scent of sick people. She didn't mind it, it was a psychiatry after all. A place filled with people, who were hurt in places that were invisible for the human eye to see. It was a home for people, who were not accepted anymore. People, who couldn't live with the struggle alone. The thought of meeting sick, crazy, insane or lunatic people every day was never a bad thing for her. She had chosen this path because it was always something that had grabbed her attention. She was interested to dig into the mind of other people.

There was something inside of the human body that couldn't be healed with medication, she thought even though almost all of their patients were treated with medication. She knew that it was necessary, but it couldn't be fundamental. People, who were suffering inside in a place no medicine would reach to, needed other people. They needed another person to talk to, a person who was 'normal'. They needed social contact. Friends. Family. Relations.

But that exactly was missing. She had rarely seen any relatives coming by to visit patients. And in a way she could understand the way they were feeling. But then again, she couldn't. People needed more than medicine. They needed an ear that would listen to them. A shoulder they could lean on.

They needed to be loved.

And just now Lucy had realized that she was missing these things, too. Of course, she had Levy. And she would stand by next to Levy as well when she needed her. But Lucy was searching for something deeper than that, which made her think again to the story of Mr. Stone.

She looked back to Levy, who had closed her eyes, probably hoping to find some sleep. She tried to remind herself that she should slowly forget what he had said and closed her eyes as well. If something was going to happen one of the nurses would call them. And in that very minute someone knocked at the door and Lucy's eyelid fluttered immediately. She made an audible sound and the door was slowly opening.

What she had seen was one of the cutest things ever. The little boy was standing in front of her, holding his favorite teddy bear. The one she had bought for him, she noted when she tapped around the room with his bare feet.

"I can't sleep." He whispered when he saw Levy sleeping now. He moved to her and crawled up to the couch, nestling into her side as he laid his head on her chest. "I can't sleep." He whispered again and Lucy looked at his clear blue eyes.

She wouldn't chase him away. Never in her life would she do that. Rio was only four years old when he was left here. His parents believed that he was possessed. And out of desperation decided to leave him here. All alone.

His dark chocolate hair was falling on his blue eyes that were eying her curiously. She had protectively laid her arm around his small body and pulled him closer to her body. He smiled when she felt her warmth, the warmth that he couldn't feel when he was lying in his cold and stiff bed.

Lucy grabbed one of the blankets and threw it on Levy's body and took another to cover Rio and herself. "Why can't you sleep?" she then asked before allowing him to fall to sleep.

"Because it is cold." He answered and looked up. "It is warmer here." He added and his cute voice was already killing her. How could his parents ever leave him here?

"Don't you have a blanket?" she asked again and he remained silent.

"I do but… it is warmer here." He insisted on this answer and she could feel of he began to rub the belly of his stuffed bear. Her eyes met his and he silently giggled, revealing his snow white teeth.

"He can't sleep otherwise." He smiled and she pulled him even closer. Rio closed his eyes and after five minutes she felt how his breathe became regular and his small hand fell on her lap.

Even though there was nothing really wrong with him, his parents seemed to have convinced her professor about his mental situation. According to his parents, he was more than once standing in front of them with a knife, threating them that he would kill them with an odd voice that wasn't similar to the one a child would own. They had video material, she remembered. And she also remembered how Rio was staring into the camera, holding a knife that was bigger than his face, dangerously swinging it around. There must have been something, she thought when she analyzed his small face. But in the two years he had been here, no one had ever witnessed such a happening. He was acting like a small child would behave.

And Lucy couldn't help but feel the pain. The pain he must have felt when his parents dropped him off here and visited him once in a month. Sometimes they wouldn't even care coming that often. The doctors and nurses and all the other patients became his family.

Lucy felt the soreness in her eyes burning. The glaring light that was shining down to her face was only making it worse. She actually wanted to read a book, finish some files and document a few things about the day. But right now all she could do was to indulge the weight on her eyes.

She felt how she drifted away into something new and uncharted. The voices around her were not familiar and she tried to open her eyes. It felt like someone was trying to cover her sight when she slowly regained consciousness. To her shock, she wasn't lying on the couch, snuggled to Rio in the bedroom for the doctors. No. She was in the lying on grass, surrounded by flowers.

What her eyes captures was stealing her breath and she looked around, astonished. The colors were bright and vivid. The scent of spring was hovering in the air and she imagined voices. Voices that she wasn't familiar with. The sky was clouded but the sun was still dominating the sky, allowing its rays to fall upon the world. The warm light fell on her blond her when she tried to move from her position. Her eyes widened when she captured Levy lying a few meters away from her. She yelled out her name but her blue haired friend wouldn't move. And then Lucy had noticed the clothes that she was wearing. A white full-length dress that matched her perfectly. Her chest was exposed a little, which caused her to instinctively put her hands to cover her skin. She rapidly stood up, which caused her to lose her sight for a moment. She lurched around, before finally dropping to the ground next to Levy. And she too, had a white dress on that was similar to hers but still had a unique touch. Lucy reached out for her shoulder to shake her out of her sleep.

"Levy, wake up." She almost yelled when her friend didn't answer. "Wake up. God Damn it. "She ordered and sighed relived when Levy slowly twitched out of her sleep. Levy's face was driven with confusion.

"What…Where are we?" she asked helpless and started to sit up, only to be shocked about their surroundings. "Where are we?" she asked again, analyzing the place.

"I don't know." Lucy answered honestly and stood up, followed by Levy who immediately linked her arms together. Levy looked down on her body, noticing the clothes as her eyes met with Lucy's who was returning her asking glance.

The wind was blowing strongly, wrinkling their dress and pulling their hair. And when Lucy turned to look at Levy, she was gone. She was desperately searching for her, calling her name over and over again. Her desperateness turned into anger when she was left answerless. The wind dozed over the field again and this time, Lucy was covered in a giant shadow. She turned around, awaiting a stream of clouds hanging in the air, blocking the sun and creating a shadow. But instead she had seen a something that she never expected to see. A dragon. Frozen she stood at her spot, she was not daring to move any further. The Dragon was expanding its wings and she had noticed its red scales. Fire-red, she corrected herself when the dragon landed a few meters away. His golden eyes were scanning her and she could have sworn to see him grin.

'I am dreaming' she told herself. _'I am actually lying on the couch, with Rio and Levy. This is a dream.'_

But the dragon, pulled his wings closer to his body as his giant feet moved a step further, causing her to jerk back.

And again, she tried to imagine that she was lying on the couch, telling herself to finally wake up. But she just wouldn't. The dragon revealed its fangs, his eyes were shining just like the stars. His stare was intense as if he was waiting her to say something.

The next thing she felt was fire. A heat came through the wind and she saw the dragon inside flames. She was not able to move and couldn't hold a bare thought when the entire dragon was covered in flames that would go up to the sky. He extended his wings again only to let them taste the heat of the fire. The dragon made a loud noise, as if he was enjoying the flames. She stepped back again, when his wings disappeared in the fire. The light was slowly burning her eyes, which caused her to shield her face with her hands. She closed her eyes when the heat became unbearable and the wind dragged at her dress. A sudden laugh made her gasp in surprised. The flames were not entirely gone but were still swaying in the air, surrounding a man. His distant eyes were glaring down to her as the wind blew his salmon red hair out of place. He walked towards her, with a dirty smirk as the fire followed his steps. The grin was still on his face when his mouth opened and words were echoing in her ears.

"Found you."

* * *

"Can you tell me, why the hell we had the exact same dream?" Levy was leaning against the counter when Lucy dropped into the chair.

"I don't know. But that was just crazy." Lucy sighed and drunk a sip of her tea that she had made to calm her nerves.

"I knew that it was a dream, though." Levy admitted and Lucy nodded in approval. "Yeah, me too"

"I just- it was just weird. So you said that everything we had seen was the same, except for the part we got separated?" Lucy reminded and Levy just made an annoyed sound.

"That was so creepy." She commented when their eyes met. "Maybe we should try to sleep again and see what happens?" she suggested and Lucy shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean it was cool in a way. Just think about it. We could meet in our dreams." Lucy laughed and Levy just stared into an imaginary point.

"Yeah. But we had no control over it. I mean, we were separated. And then we met these dragons. But, yeah the concept of meeting someone in your dreams is actually appealing." She said and shot her a witty smile.

"Maybe it was just a once in a life-time experience." Lucy said out loud when Levy sampled her coffee.

"Maybe." She simply said and seemed to trail of with her thoughts.

And Lucy didn't want to talk about it too much, either. She remembered how waking up felt. Both of them were covered in sweat and to her surprise Rio was already gone. Both of them had awakened at the same time, which was also really strange. Although she didn't want to remember the dream, she couldn't help but think about it.

The way he had looked at her, his smirk when he walked over and his unforgettable voice that was somehow still echoing in her ears. The moment he had talked to her she had snapped out of the dream and for a second she had seen him standing there, watching her vanish back to reality.

She unwillingly pictured his muscular body, his salmon red hair. His dark eyes, that were once golden. And the fire. The fire that was powerful and wanting. She remembered his hands and the way he had lead the fire, without any effort. His dangerous looks was not the only thing that made her remember his face, but his words.

'Found you.' She recalled mentally when he took another sip. The hot mixture was definitively calming her mind. She was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Levy's absence. She heard how she had turned on the shower and soon, the air was filled with the scent of her shampoo. Lucy went to her room and picked her calendar. It was filled with marks and her scribbles in which she had noted all her important appointments. A sudden relive hushed over her body when she discovered that this was the last week of work, for Levy and her. As students it wasn't always easy to find some spare time but they had managed to pass the finals and after finishing the work at the psychiatry they would finally be official psychologists. And, damn. How she waited for this moment to come. She couldn't wait to either way work at the psychiatry or open her own doctor's office.

When Levy came out of the shower her hair was still wet, she threw herself on the couch and made a weird sound. "I am sleepy." She admitted and covered her hair with a towel.

"Levy?" Lucy suddenly called out her name and saw how she stretched out her neck to look at her face.

"Yeah?" she asked and smiled when she saw Lucy smile towards her.

"This is our last week. How about we try to relax for a few days before we decide what we do after that?"

"You are right. We should take a little break." Levy approved and laid her head on the pillow, closing her eyes as she secretly hoped to maybe meet the dragon guy that she had seen in her version of the dream.

But this time no one appeared in her dream. It was day time and the cars were rushing down the street. She heard people talk and also the way Lucy was washing the dishes as the plates collided with each other. She heard the way she summed a song and in her mind she imagined how Lucy was swinging along the melody that she was singing.

_"__We're just ordinary people. We don't know which way to go." _She heard her sing now and she had to admit that her voice was really pretty. And she felt that it was a pity that she was the only one who could admire her beautiful voice. Lucy had always been her friend, she thought as she stood up and walked to the window to let her eyes get distracted. She was there when she needed her, she was there to listen and to lean on. When she looked at her, she didn't only saw someone, who was her friend. No, there was the feeling of being home. The feeling of being with a family. Something she had never really had.

She remembered how people would call her, tell her that she was crazy, insane. And that was why, she decided to become a psychologist. She wanted to proof it to herself. She wasn't crazy. The old memories were playing in front of her like a movie. A movie that she had forgotten for a long time. But after her weird dream all the little details were becoming real and she couldn't explain why.

"It was the dude." She murmured. "This dude I saw in my dreams, made me remember the pain."

It was something she decided not to tell Lucy. The things that the guy had told here were more than the two words that the guy in Lucy's dream exchanged with her. No, he was talking to her. He was reading her, just like an open book.

He knew her, had known her for her lifetime. And his eyes were familiar. So familiar that it scared her. In her life, only Lucy was the person she would see in that way. Only she. But now, she couldn't get over a man she saw in her dream. And it scared her. It scared her that he had captured her mind in the few seconds that he had with her.

She remembered his long black hair and his almost red eyes that were scanning her body. He had licked his lips before opening his mouth.

_Levy, he had called her and in his mouth her name sounded like a magic spell that made her unable to move. Although, she was glued on her spot he had walked over to her, his eyes silently watching her. _

_"__Do you know me?" she asked back, surprised that she was able to talk, but she hid her emotions trying to figure out who and what was standing in front of her. The dragon had turned into a human being. At least she thought he was human._

_"__You tell me. Do you know who I am?" he asked back and grinned now._

_"__I wouldn't be asking who you are, if I knew you." She shot back and his face lightened up._

_"__Listen." He began and Levy followed his hands that were reaching out for her blue hair. She couldn't move away, he was for some reason controlling her._

_"__I need you to listen to me." He said again, this time brushing her hair with his lips. She stood there and watched him speak._

_"__You and your friend are dreaming." _

_"__I figured that." She said without thinking much, but his eyes became serious._

_"__At least you know it. Soon you will wake up. And then, you will find a book lying on your bed. You will take the book and open it. A key will appear, which you will hand out to the Blondie." _

_"__To Lucy?" she asked back but he ignored her obvious question._

_"__You will find everything in your book." He winked and his hands were now embracing her face. And he looked into her deep brown eyes._

_"__You need to come back." He whispered when she felt how it was time for her to wake up. She lost her vision but his tight grab around her face, the warmth in his hands were still lying on her skin._

_"__Come back to me."_

* * *

And when Levy had entered her room, the first thing she saw was the book. She embraced it with her fingers, feeling the leather and brushing the old fabric. There was no title, no description. No words. Simply nothing. She decided to leave it first and opening it with Lucy was for her the best idea. She glanced back at the thick book and took it while walking into the kitchen. Lucy was surrounded by bubbles and gently smiled towards her when she entered the small kitchen.

"New book?" her eyes widened when she saw the leather cover. She had a weak point for books, just like Levy.

"I need you here." She said and sighed when Lucy grabbed a chair and sat right next to her, eying her for a brave moment.

"What is it? I don't like the look on your face." She added when she was done with her observation.

"I didn't tell you entirely about my part of the dream." She confessed and Lucy's brows moved.

"What do you mean?" she asked waiting for an explanation.

"As you know, I also met a guy. But you can say that we had a kind of conversation. He told me that when I wake up this book would be lying on my bed." She held it high as if she was presenting a price.

"And here it is." She added when Lucy looked at her shocked. "Are you kidding?" was the only thing she could say when she embraced the book with her hands.

"How is this possible?" she wondered and Levy sighed.

"I don't know. I am just as helpless as you are, Cutie." Her mind demanded her to continue with her story.

"There is a key inside. And he wanted you to have it. I don't know why though." She explained and Lucy stood up. Levy followed her movements and threw her a confused glance.

"I think I should make some coffee. This is going to be tiring, I can already tell." Her voice was a little flat but she tried to stay cheerful. Levy waited for her to finish the coffee and by the point she was filling the mugs with the deathly good smelling coffee she began to speak again.

"He wanted me to…come back." She didn't know why this made her embarrassed but Lucy who had placed the mugs on the table, wasn't sure if she should laugh.

"Why are you blushing?" she mused but Levy just pulled the book closer to her body as she took her first sip from the fresh coffee.

"Let's open it." She began and Lucy noted in her mind that she would need to talk about the dream boy.

Both were kind of disappointed that it was just like any other book. Nothing happened, when Levy turned the pages and allowed herself to read a few sentences. The Key appeared on the third page and Lucy stared at it, feeling how her muscles tensed up.

"What's up?" she heard Levy ask but Lucy couldn't really talk. Her hands reached out for the key and she felt a weird aura when her hands embraced the Key. It was glowing in a strange way, and began to heat as her heart beat faster and faster.

"I have the exact same Key." She stated and Levy looked at her in a way she hadn't looked for a long time.

"Show it to me." She demanded and Lucy rushed to her room. And after a while of searching she had found her own Key. She sat back to her place and showed the Key to Levy, who analyzed the both Keys.

"They are indeed identical." She concluded. "Where did you get that from?" she asked and saw her hesitation.

"It was something that my mother passed down to me. It belonged to her mother. And so on. You'll get the idea?"

Levy only nodded and handed the key back. And when Lucy placed the Key right on top of the new one both had thought that they were out of their minds. The Keys melted into one and a dust like powder shimmered on the Key.

"Please, tell me that I was not the only one who saw that." Levy said and looked over to Lucy, who seemed had lost the ability to speak. She only nodded silently and Levy digged her head into the book, hoping to find an answer.

"As you hold each other, the princess needs to hold the Key into the air. Both will chant the spell to transport through time and room. I guess you are the princess, since he had told me to hand it out to you." She read and just now Lucy remarked that it was a language that she couldn't understand. But Levy seemed to be able to read it effortlessly. She had mentally laughed about the fact of being a princess and watched how Levy's eyes began to sparkle.

"Do you want to try this?" Levy asked suddenly, ginning widely. "We have nothing to lose." She added when Lucy hesitated.

"This is crazy." She simply answered and stood up when Levy continued to read. "But I like crazy." She added and heard Levy laugh in approval.

"Let us find what we once had. Let us go back to the place we belong to." Levy read clear and loud so Lucy could remember it.

"Maybe we are dreaming again?" Lucy asked and Levy shrugged with her shoulders.

"Even better." She said and grinned but Lucy only smiled unwillingly. She fling the golden Key into the air as she held onto Levy and both almost sang the chant.

"Let us find what we once had. Let us go back to the place we belong to."

* * *

It was too fast. Too fast to understand what had happened. When Lucy opened her eyes she was covered in light. It was almost impaling her and she was relieved to see Levy holding onto her as they hovered in the air. She wasn't sure if they were falling or if they were flying. The light was slowly shading away and she found herself in the middle of the field that she was when she had dreamed. Levy was still holding on to her, her eyes were closed and the book was tightly in her hand. The sun was shining, bird were twittering and the wind blew between their bodies.

"Levy?" she gently tapped her face to wake her up. Her friend opened her eyes and Lucy wasn't sure what she found in them. She silently saw her taking a closer look on the trees and flowers before finally turning towards Lucy.

"We did it?" she asked and Lucy could her the hint of relief. She nodded and also noted that they were wearing their own clothes.

"It feels like a dream. Maybe we are dreaming?" Lucy just couldn't accept the fact that she was there. The fact that she was not standing in her apartment anymore made stomach twirl. But Levy on the other hand was unexpectedly happy. She opened the book and read through it. After a while, she threw herself to the ground.

"I can't seem to find anything. I don't know what we should do next." She sighed and ripped of some of the grass and fling it into the air.

"Okay." Lucy tried to remain calm. "I think this is a dream." She belted out and laid down as well.

And then she felt something nostalgic. The wind was not refreshing. No, it was heated. The air began to get warmer and when Lucy turned around she saw his face again. This time she was not shocked but surprised. How did he manage to come so close without making any noise? It made her uncomfortable that he was able to come so close without her noticing him. She felt unprotected.

He crouched down and gave her a witty smile. Levy just turned around in time to meet his eyes. His eyes gazed over to Lucy's face. Her lips, nose and cheeks, when they finally met her eyes.

"You came back, but this time for real." He said and she couldn't deny the fact that his voice was somehow dark. Dark and mysterious. And she wasn't sure if she was supposed to like it.

Just now she had noticed that his chest was exposed to her eye. He was wearing black pants that were tugged inside his boots. His eyes were deep and unsound. After a while he stood up and looked down to her, a smirk crossing his lips.

"Good view." He said and nodded to her direction. A moment of confusion rang inside her, and when she realized that he was talking about her breast that were visible she turned red. Red, because she was fucking mad. Levy noticed her anger and tried to be more diplomatic, she was about to speak when someone else appeared behind her.

She turned around, only to see the guy, who was once in her dream. She smiled and showed him the book.

"You came." He said and his voice was rather stiff. He looked at both women and later gazed his eyes on Natsu, who seemed to enjoy his little game with the princess.

"What is going on here?" the princess spoke and Gajeel remained silent for a while.

"We will explain it later." Natsu said as he took Lucy's hand. "You take the Professor." He said and wings were reaching up his back. The same she had seen back in her dream, only smaller. He had pulled her close to his body and the next thing she knew was the air, brushing against her hair and filling her lungs as he held her. An instant of shock flushed over her face and she held her hands against his body. She wanted to protest, wanted to be with Levy but when she saw that she was behind her, she sighed uncontrollably. She was not afraid of the height but still felt a little uncomfortable getting carried in the air like this, by a complete stranger. She had noted that he was calling her princess and Levy Professor, which made no sense to her. But then again she thought, nothing made any sense right now.

Then she was captured by the view that was underneath her feet. The majestic fields, little villages and the sun that was beaming between the mountains, shining towards her face. She felt the warmth of the rays, tickling her nose. She felt the air. She felt the _moment_. She was feeling so much, stunned she looked up to the guy, who was carrying her. It was not feeling like he was holding her. His hands were placed around her hip and she noticed the way he had held her was not crude. It was gentle.

He had been careful and considering with her body, despite his cocky attitude, she noted and glanced over to him. The violent air was brushing his salmon red hair and his eyes were focused on the road. She wasn't sure if she should say anything to break the silence or let the silence dominate between them. He seemed to notice her hesitation when he spoke first.

"I might seduce you." With a wide smirk on his face he gave her a quick glance. And Lucy just stared at him, she damned herself for just considering that he might be 'normal'. She didn't answer, couldn't really think of anything to say.

"I can feel your eyes." He started again. "I can feel them. The way they scan through me."

His hands were now palpable. He pressed her closer to his embrace as he slowed down. He looked around but couldn't find his companion, which made him conclude that he took the lady to somewhere else even though they had agreed to get to the castle first.

It made him angry. Waiting, he corrected himself made him angry. It seemed like the princess felt the same way when he heard her ask.

"Where are the others?" her brown eyes shifted away from his gaze into the distance, where Levy was supposed to be.

"I don't know. He- Gajeel, must have taken her to another place." She could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What now?" she asked again and only heard him laugh.

"My offer is still valid." Now he swing his arms around her body, pressing her even closer against himself.

"Which offer?" she wanted to know, clearly confused she tried to free herself but imagined that it wouldn't be a great idea to do so, considering the fact that he was holding her in the air. Hundreds of meters above the ground.

"I could seduce you." He repeated and returned her glimpse. He saw her eyebrows raising and how her deep brown eyes silently observed him.

She was about to speak when Gajeel appeared with Levy. She heard her sighing in relieve and calling out the name of her friend. Gajeel gave him a signal, clarifying him to go down.

And while allowing Lucy to wrap her arms around his neck to support her position he corrected himself mentally.

_'__I will seduce you.'_


End file.
